


I dont want to be here

by ladyamriann



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Multi, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyamriann/pseuds/ladyamriann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy is from the real world. She is put in the fallout worlds and is forced to become a ghoul. Can she survive fallout?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was done at start to be a fun crossover peice. The further I got the more fallout it got.

"Oh God, your such a bitch" Amy laughed as she watched her friend take perfect aim at the raiders crotch .

The poor guy didn't see her sneak up on him. With a giggle her friend pulled the button with perfect accuracy. It was almost comical how the guy just exploded from that one tiny 10 mm bullet. An extra bonus from the bloody mess perk.

"God it would be fun to live in the fallout world" Marlene said as she popped a Cheeto in her mouth.

Amy was at Marlene's house playing fallout 4 , one of the best time wasting games money could buy. It was Amy's game and PS4, but she had long ago played through the game several times and had beaten all the story lines just to see how they all ended. Her friend Marlene was working on saving up for her own game and system, but was eager to play.

Amy had let her borrow her PS4 months ago and just like Amy had months ago, she was playing the hell out of Fallout 4.

"Oh hell nope, not me, it would be a total nightmare" Amy answered her friend as she walked to the front door to get her shoes on. "That place would fucking suck worse then a bag of dicks." Amy laughed remembering dead pool. "Besides the fact that everything there is irradiated with radiation, the food looks like it would suck, and not to mention that everything in that world is trying to kill you, which brings me to fucking death claws." Amy shook her head as she gathered her things and set them all by the door. She was always forgetting something at Marlene's house "Deathclaws are not something I would like to fuck with in real life. "

Amy took one more look around and nodded when she thought she had gathered everything.

Amy walked over to her friend sitting on the couch still playing Fallout.

Marlene pulled up her pip boy to pause the game and turned to Amy "Yeah, but it would be awesome meeting Danse and Hancock in real life." She said as she put down the PS4 controller. "Speaking of Hancock, how's your dead pool Hancock crossover tattoo doing?" Marlene got up to look at Amy's tattoo.

"It's finally done with the scabbing and itching stage so I think its finally healed." Amy pulled the back of her shirt up for her friend to check out her latest Tattoo.

It was a cartoony picture of a female looking Dead pool hanging on Hancock throwing a peace sign, Hancock had his trademark mischievous grin on his face as he was playfully throwing the bird with his hand not wrapped around dead pool's shoulders.

Amy had redrawn it from a picture she saw on the internet. She found it while looking for Hancock and Dead pool pictures to fill her phone up with.

Marlene's face lit up as she pointed to a cell phone on the coffee table "Speaking of Dead pool, I tried to download the movie into your phone I hope it works." Marlene looked at the phone with a smile.

Amy sighed as she walked over to the table. "Marlene you didn't have to do that." Amy she picked up her phone and charge cord from the coffee table. It would have been one of the things forgotten had her friend not said anything about it.

"Yeah, I know, but at least this way you can now watch it where ever you want with out needing the damn internet." Marlene gave Amy a friendly hug good bye. "Besides you've let me barrow your PS4 for this long I had to repay you somehow."

With a sigh Amy shrugged her shoulders "But I already own the movie and its bad to do that illegal down loading crap. Not to mention the threat of bugs and shit." Amy put her phone into her over sized brown and tan hippie bag with mushrooms all over it. The bag was big and had to be slung across her shoulders to keep it from hanging to low. "Alright, I think I got everything. God I hate leaving to work, it feels like work is all my life revolves around any more."

Amy picked up her over night bag and made for the door. Amy had spent her two days off from work at her mom's house first then at Marlene's house and had to head back home to take care of house cleaning and animals.

"Yeah but it keeps the power on so you can play games and get on face book." Marlene said with a smile.

Amy opened the front door and the sky lit up as in response with distant lightning in the direction she was going to drive in. Faint thunder followed telling her the storm was close. Amy smiled to the flashing sky, " Ah, behold the power of Missouri weather. If you don't like it just wait around and it will change in a few hours." Amy then took her stuff to her old 1993 ford hatch back Taurus. Other wise known as the old grey mare, because she just aint what she used to be.

Marlene got a worried look on her face. "You sure you don't want to stay another night and just download more YouTube videos?" she asked as the sky lit up again. "I saw the weather this morning and they said it could get severe tonight" the sound of thunder rolled towards them as if to back up what Marlene had just said.

Amy just shook her head and smiled "I'll be fine, I've drove through some tornado weather before when I had my truck years ago. That was fun, winds got so bad they felt like they were lifting the truck off the ground." Amy got into her car and started it up, "Besides you forget I live mostly alone on a farm with chickens and dogs. I can't leave the house for more then a few day's before they run out of food and water."

Amy put her car into gear and backed out of her friends driveway with a wave goodbye.

Amy pulled her cell phone out of her bag to see what time it was when she had stopped at a stop sign. Almost 10:00pm it would be about 10:45 pm by the time she got home. Why everyone she knew had to live nearly an hours drive away was beyond her. Oh well, at least with everyone so far it made for some fun mini vacations on her days off.

Amy tossed her phone back into her bag then gave her car some gas, drove towards home and the storm.

It was a nice back road drive from one curvy highway to another. She could remember joking with her brothers that some drunk guy had to of made these roads. That was back when they first moved into Missouri over fifteen years ago. In that time Amy finished high school and lost her father to suicide.

Amy was blessed with two mother's. One mother she lost to a rare disease called sarcoidosis. She had loved watching house because he was always trying to diagnose his patients with sarcoidosis. Sadly, Amy's mother never got to see the last few seasons of house.

Her other mother lived not far from Marlene and Amy visited her when she could. She reminded Amy of her early childhood and all the good memories of her father when they lived on the air force base. He had been a staff sergeant in the Air Force before retiring after 20 years.

Amy watched as lightning lit up the sky and pulled her out of her thoughts. The rain started to fall gently at first. Thank god for rainex because the wiper blades on the old grey mare were not working like they should have. Just one more thing her brother would need to look at on this old ancient ford. He was a Chevy man so he was always making fun of her car. Posting all kinds of funny ford memes with her name tagged to them on face book.

The rain started to fall harder and the lightning got more intense. Amy didn't fear the weather, hell, she drove through blizzards and tornadic weather before and this was nothing compared to them.

It was the sudden streak of green lightning that made her have a small stab of fear in her stomach. She has seen blue and purple lightning, but green lightning was a first. It wasn't just a soft green but a very profound bright green.

Maybe it was just a freak streak of lightning, Amy thought as she drove on.

Suddenly the sky lit up with more green lightning and the sound of it's thunder was like no other sound she had ever heard before. It was like the sound of muffled electricity with deep base undertones that she could feel pulse through her body.

You could hardly hear normal thunder in a car while driving, but this new thunder was so intense that it felt like being inside a giant base drum during a rock concert. The sound of this thunder was strange and it scared Amy.

This this was not a normal storm.

Suddenly her car died.

The headlights and her dash lights flickered out as green sparks of electricity snaked all around her car.

Amy had to lay her foot into the stiff break pedal and tried to steer her car straight as the power steering no longer worked with the car dead. Amy tried to controller her car as she felt it hydroplane across the asphalt sideways.

The car came to a sudden stop when it slammed into a tree. Amy only had a moment to look out her windshield before her entire world lit up with green then nothing.

"Behold brothers and sisters, Atom has blessed us with a being from one of his many worlds." A mans loud voice announced as Amy started to regain her senses.

Her mouth tasted like she had been sucking on pennies. Amy cringed as every inch of her skin felt like a bad sun burn. When she opened her eyes she had to blink a few times as they started to burn.

When Amy was finally able to fully open her eyes she saw was laying on some kind of weird metal platform with four metal supports going up on each side to meet right above her.

The sky was still flashing with green lightning, every flash making her skin prickle and burn then fade away with the light.

When Amy sat up, her head started pounding with her heartbeat. Amy felt like she had drank too much of her brother's moonshine. With a moan she looked around and saw people kneeling around her. They were bowing down to her and they were raising there hands up at her like she was some kind of god.

Using one of the metal beams to pull her self up Amy put her hand to her throbbing head "Where am I?"

"You are at the mass fusion disposal, one of Atom's holy grounds. You were brought here to us by Atom's will to help us show others his love and glory." A man said as he climed up onto the platform and reached his hand out to her.

Amy looked at the man and saw he was wearing rags with a colander strapped his chest. His head was balding and his eyes were blood shot. Amy almost puked as a foul smell hit her nose. She looked around and saw they were in a wooded area with weird brownish yellow water that bubbled and hissed under the platform she stood on. There were yellow and white barrels scattered all around the place. As strange as the place was it seamed somehow familiar . Amy was releaved a little to see she was still wearing her hippie bag, but had wondered where her car was as she looked around for it.

Amy was startled out of her thoughts as the man grabbed her strongly by her arm and pulled her forcefully off the platform and through the disgusting brown water.

"let go of me your hurting me" Amy said to the man as she tried to break out of his grasp.

He only grasped her arm tighter making her arm hurt where his long finger nails dug into her skin makeing her hand go numb. "You will be the mother of a new generation of Atom's followers. We will all plant the seeds of his greatness in you and you will produce Atoms perfect offspring."

Amy's eyes grew wide. "Oh hell fucking no, there will not be planting of any seeds in my body." Amy fought the man, she tried to pry open his vice like hand and saw blood was seeping put of the places where his fingers dug painfully into her arm .

Amy pulled her free arm back slapped the man across the back of his head hard with her hand. The man was momentarily stunned and let his grasp on her arm go. With out hesitation Amy ran away from the man.

Amy ran as fast she could, but was highly out of shape. Amy was 5 foot 3 and weighed 240 pounds, the weight being a side effect of working overnights at a computer and sleeping all day at home.

Amy ran as fast as her out of shape body would let her. She was dodging trees and ignoring the burning pain building in her lungs and skin.

The green lightning storm was still raging and every time the sky flashed green, sharp burning pains would flow across her skin.

Amy started tasting blood in her mouth as her nose started bleeding for no reason. She couldn't remember hitting her nose on anything, so why the hell was it bleeding.

Amy heard shouts behind her reminding her she was being chased by crazy ass people who wanted make her pregnant.

When Amy turned to look back to see how far behind they were she tripped on a tree branch and fell hard in to the dirt.

Amy had a few moments to try and get up but her body was screaming in intense pain from the short burst of running she had forced her out of shape and over weight body to do.

It didn't help that her right side was having sharp spasms where her kidney was.

When Amy looked up there was one of the crazy people almost on top of her.

Amy tried to get up and away from the man, but for some reason her body was weaker then it should have been. The crazy man had a baseball bat in his hand and swung it for her head. The bat made sickening contact with the side of her face everything flashing white as her head bounced back and hit the ground from momentum of the bat.

Amy had a moment before passing out too see a giant fuzzy mass jump over het and attack the crazy man that had just hit her. With darkness closing in from the sides of her eyes she herd a woman's voice and gunshots.

"Good boy Dogmeat!"

Amy's last thought before completely blacking out was how odd a name Dogmeat was.


	2. Changing

Amy vomited before she even knew what she was doing. Her eyes were still closed and her brain was disoriented spinning as she tried to sit up. Amy wondered if she was waking up from another surgery. Last time this happened she was waking up from a full nephrectomy surgery due to cancer.

Amy tried to open her eyes but they were heavy from some kind of drug.

"She's waking up. Nora, she puked all over the front of my power armor." A voice said in a disgusted tone.

It was a mans voice, he sounded familiar. Amy tried to look up at him to see who he was, but her eyes were unwilling to open. Amy realized her eye's wouldn't open because her face felt tight and swollen. Her whole body felt swollen and stiff. She tried to move her arm but both her arms were wrapped close to her body in something tight.

"Well, you can clean it when we get to Sanctuary. She's in no condition to stop for you to wash your power armor now. If were lucky she might survive through this." A woman who Amy assumed to be Nora responded.

Amy tried to move again but this time sharp pains ripped across her skin and through her body. Amy felt like she was going to be sick again from the pain.

"If you could call possibly turning into a ghoul lucky!" the man shot back at Nora. Then in a quieter tone Amy heard him mutter under his breath, "Might be better to just put her out of her misery now then let her go through that."

Amy didn't want to die, nobody ever wanted to die. "Don't kill me, I don't want to die" Amy responded in a quiet groggy gravely whisper.

Amy tried again to sit up, but she felt like she was being held down by restraints. With panic suddenly kicking in, Amy tried to fight whatever was holding her down.

"Stop moving or I'll end up dropping you." The man's voice commanded Amy as she weekly struggled to free herself. Only to stop moving as fresh pain surged across her skin. Why was her body so week and in so much pain. Amy forced her brain to think through the pain filled fog that was getting slowly stronger. The memories of what happened were coming back slowly to her brain. Amy remembered waking up on that platform and then that horrible smelling man dragging her off through that muck.

Then she remembered hitting him and running. Then she remembered the baseball bat that smashed into the side of her head. Maybe she having a concussion from the baseball bat that had hit her, but that only explained why her face was swollen, but that didn't explain the intense pain that was slowly building through her skin and body.

Amy started to cry, but the tears made her eyes and face burn."I just want to go home." Amy said quietly as she could feel her body start to warm up like she was having a high fever.

"The chems must be wearing off. Put her down for a moment so I can give her a fresh stimpack and talk to her." Amy heard Nora tell the man.

Amy felt herself being lowered and was sat on a hard surface. She felt strong hands on her shoulders helping her to sit up. Amy was struggling with her weakened neck to hold her head up, but was having a hard time doing so. She heard a dog whimper as she felt it sniffing her face. "What have you done to me?" Amy asked groggily as she tried to open her eyes again. This time having little luck as she could only see a dark blurry shape in front of her.

"My name is Nora, We saved you from the children of Atom, but you absorbed a highly excessive amount of radiation. I'm sorry to tell you You're suffering from advanced radiation poisoning. We had used all our rad away we had to keep you from dyeing, but it wasn't enough to remove all the radiation from your system. I've been giving you stimpacks laced with ultra Jet for your pain, but the radiation in your system won't let the stimpacks heal you. We're taking you to one of my settlements where you can get help. I have a friend there named Curie who might be able to keep you from becoming a feral ghoul." Amy's mind went blank as she tried to think about what a feral ghoul was. The fog in her brain was thick and it was hard thinking through the pain.

Amy felt the woman pull open on something in front of her. Amy suddenly shivered as cold air and fresh pain on her exposed skin tried respond to the cold air." I'm sorry sister, but we had to remove your shirt, pants and shoes because they were so soaked in radiation, they would have just made you sicker. We're going to run your bag and clothes through the rad scrubber in vault 81."

Amy felt uneased about being naked. "Don't worry I've got you wrapped in a blanket to keep you covered." Amy could hear the woman rummaging through something.

Amy had to hold down another strong wave of nausea as she could feel her skin burning with sudden searing pain as a cold breeze blew across her exposed skin. The fiery fever she felt before felt like it burned hotter under her skin in response to the cold air.

"Why do I feel so hot?" Amy asked as she felt the rest of the blanket being pulled away from her arm. Amy screamed in pain as part of her skin slid away with the fabric. Amy couldn't hold down the nausea this time and puked yellow bile.

" Shit!" Amy herd the woman say as Amy took deep breaths to help make the pain and nausea stop.

" Nora, I don't think she's goin….."

" Shut the fuck up Danse," Nora hissed "She doesn't need to hear that shit right now." Amy heard Nora snap back at the man. Amy felt a sharp Sting in her arm then a hiss. The pain seamed to fade away after that.

In a softer voice Amy heard Nora ask " If you don't mind my asking sister, what's your name?" Amy felt like she was floating now. All the pain was gone, better yet, all sense of feeling she had was now gone. Her whole body felt wonderfully numb.

Amy could feel herself falling into an unwanted sleep as whatever she was injected with started to take stronger effect. Then somewhere in her drugged brain Amy managed a week smile as she remembered where she's heard the name Danse.

"My name is Amy." Amy answered Nora weekly.

Then Amy tried to turn her head to look at Danse, but gave up when her stiff neck wouldn't let her. "Have you ever played fallout four? there is a guy named Danse in it also." Amy almost laughed as she could feel the drugs making her loopy. "I didn't like Danse at the beginning of the game, until the poor guy found out he was a synth and that Elder Maxson asshat ordered my character to kill him. Thank God I had high enough charisma to convince him to let Danse live. Danse turned out to be a nice guy, he was still a dick at times, but he deserved to liv…." Amy finally succumbed to the drugs.

Nora and Danse were too shocked to move. They looked at each other then down to the woman sitting on the ground wrapped in a blanket. There was no way they heard what she just said.

"Maybe she has the sight like Mama Murphy did?" Nora said as she gently placed Amy's arm back into the blanket so as not to injure her skin anymore then it already was. Nora then secured the blanket closed. The woman was burning hot and shivering at the same time. A bad sign that she was well on her way to becoming a ghoul as had a higher body temp then non ghoul people. Her skin had blistered swelled so badly from the radiation it was now starting to fall off. That would explain why the ghouls were always covered in thick scars all over their bodies.

Nora could tell this woman was definitely not from the commonwealth. Her clothes were normal yet strange. When they got to her she was wearing black jeans and a black shirt with a kitten riding a wrecking ball printed on it. What baffled her the most was the tattoo on her back. Nora knew it couldn't be possible but part of her tattoo resembled her friend John Hancock. Nora had covered it before Danse could see it.

Nora watched Dogmeat stand up from next to the woman and whined again when he sniffed at her face. "We're trying to help her boy." Nora said softly to him and scratched the soft fur between Dogmeats ears above his eyes.

"What she spoke of was the past, not the future." Danse said as he picked Amy back up. Thanks to his newly modified T-60 power armor she weighed little to nothing. She was short and heavy for a woman her size. Her hair fell to about the mid part of her back. It was an odd shade of red with dark brown roots. There was a faint pink streak under the back side. She was a little over five foot tall just looking at her. Danse noticed with dread that some of her hair had came off with some of her scalp attached. Danse shook his head. He didn't like the thoughts that his brotherhood instincts were trying to tell him he needed to do.

"Nora, you know what we will have to do if she turns feral right." Danse asked Nora as the group continued to move foreword.

"I know Danse, but we have to try to give her some kind of chance at life." Nora answered as she was thinking back at how they found her in the first place.

Dance and her were at the slog helping with repairing the defenses when a call for help was placed from the Outpost Zimonga settlement. When they were finally able to get there, they found they were too late. Everyone was dead from extreme radiation poisoning. That fact alone told her The Children of Atom were somehow involved. Worse yet all the equipment that Nora had built to teleport her self to the institute the first time was now missing. It was Danse's idea to travel to the Crater if Atom and ask Mother Isolde if she knew anything.

It was on there way down to the Glowing sea that they saw a major rad storm blow in from out of nowhere. It was in a flash of lightning that Nora saw the top of the teleportation pad above the trees by the mass fusion dump sight. Nora swallowed some rad-x pills and motioned for Dogmeat and Danse to follow her quietly. Slowly they made there way closer to get a better view of what the Children of Atom were doing.

When they got closer Nora could finally see what the Children of Atom had done with her equipment. They had placed it all nearly in the center of the radiation filled pond where mass fusion had been dumping their radiated waste hundreds of years ago.

A sudden blinding streak of green lightning hit the empty teleportation pad. Where there was just nothing moments ago, now lay a woman. Nora and Danse hid themselves behind an old transport truck and watched speechless as the poor woman got up and looked around.

They watched as one of the Children of Atom grabbed her arm aggressively and pulled her off the platform and through the radiated pond. She fought him as he pulled her to the edge of the pond. She was finally able to free herself after slapping the man hard across the back of his head dazing him. The woman ran in their direction with the Children of Atom chasing her. Nora could tell the woman was suffering from radiation poisoning as her movements became more sluggish. Then Nora saw in quiet horror as the radiation poisoning caused the woman's nose to bleed she was slowly dying from the extreme radiation exposure.

The woman tripped and fell as she tried to look behind her. Nora could hear Danse pulling out his gun as One of the Children of Atom was standing over her with a base ball bat. Before Nora could get out her .44, he slammed the woman hard in the head with the baseball bat. That's when Dogmeat sprinted forward and viciously tackled the man to the ground. Nora praised Dogmeat as she pulled out her .44 and finished the man off. She then helped Danse finish off the rest of the Children of Atom.

Nora knew they had to help the woman. It's not everyday you see someone just appear out of thin air. "We're stopping at Vault 81 first to see what they can do for her. From there we can radio to GoodNeighbor and have Hancock and Daisy meet us at sanctuary." Nora had her snubnosed .44 out and was ready to cover Danse as he carried the woman if anything attacked them. Thankfully there were less raiders running through the commonwealth now that there were more and more Minutemen joining her cause each day. Most of them being former raiders wanting a better life.

"Why not leave her at vault 81? Why do we need th….. Hancock and Daisy?" Danse had to work hard on not saying 'that ghoul' when talking about Hancock or any ghoul for that matter. Life out of the Brotherhodd was a big adjustment for Danse to get used to. civilian life was hard to become reaccustomed to after being exiled from the brotherhood. Danse had come to accept the fact that he was a synth. As a synth he would be able to live longer and protect more people from the fucked up world they all now lived in. Remembering what Amy said Danse looked at Nora. " I remember the discussion you and Arthur had before he banished me."

Nora sighed as she was remembering the Prydwyn. She was able to get Haylen and that damn cat out of the blimp before destroying it. Nora often wondered if she had done the right thing in destroying it and elder Maxson with it. "Danse I'm sorry for what I had to do…"

"No apologies needed Nora, you did what you had to do to protect the ones you love and care for."

"Yeah, but Danse there were good people on that ship. People who had lives of there own, loved ones they were working to protect." Nora shook her head to help clear her thoughts as they continued to walk for vault 81.

Nora was so upset after taking down Elder Maxson and the Prydwyn. The man left her with no choice though. He was threatening to destroy the Rail road. If he was willing to kill people for just being sympathetic towards synths then who was next? Nora knew it would only be a matter of time before he would have ordered her to kill the non feral ghouls, the people of GoodNeighbor and any other being not meeting his ideals.

Nora let out a weary sigh. "Because Danse, if I know the dwellers of 81, they won't like the idea of having someone there who could possibly turn into a feral ghoul." Nora said as she watched Dog meat walk ahead of her. " I need Hancock and Daisy there to help us with her if she doesn't become feral. She will probably need some kind of support to help her cope." Nora tried to imagine what it must be like living as a ghoul. She never had the courage to ask any ghoul she knew out of respect.

Amy was in darkness again. This was different though, it was like her body was floating through space and time. Amy tried to close her eyes but found that it didn't matter if they were open or closed she still saw the same inky darkness. She felt alone and scared. She tried to call out, but found her voice was here, there and everywhere.

"Hello?" Nothing.

With a blink she found herself standing at an entrance to a carnival. She was scared. This felt unnatural.

"Well, are we just going to stand here or are we going to go in?' A voice behind her asked.

When Amy turned around she saw a man with glowing amber eyes. He wore a worn fedora and an old trench coat that looked like it was getting ready to fall apart at any given moment. 

With a startled laugh Amy reached out to touch the old synth to see if he was real and recoiled back when her hand went through his shoulder.

"No, I'm not real, I'm here to help you through to your next destination." He said with a smile.

"Why am I hallucinating Nick Valentine from Fallout?" Amy asked.

"Why not, it makes perfect sense since your clueless and Nick find clues." Nick answered Amy as he walked forward through the carnival gates. " You coming or are you just going to stand there and stare at my backside?"

Amy hesitated for a moment, then had to walk quickly to catch up to Nick.

As she followed Nick she saw they passed booths that had many weird things in them. One booth had nothing but pokemon figures. Another had fish swimming in various glass containers. A white catfish stared at her with blank eyes as she walked past.

Another booth had a huge throne sitting in the back of it that was made up of various swords from various movies and games. Amy saw Squalls gun blade, Kenpachies tore up sword, the Master sword link used in Ocarina of time, Ichigos Zanpacto. There were more swords, but Amy noticed a three eyed raven that wad perched on the hilt of cloud's giant sword that helped make the back of the massive throne. The raven looked at her and gave out a shrill cry as it flew at her face then veered away at the last moment before nearly flying into her.

When Amy looked back at Nick she saw he was far ahead. She had to run to catch back up with him.

Amy passed a booth that was starting to crumble and Amy stopped running. When she looked into it she was shocked to see her friends and family through the back window. They were all standing around a casket covered in flowers. Amy couldn't see who they were mourning for and stepped closer into the both for a better view into the casket. What she saw made her stop dead in her tracks.

Amy was looking at her self. This couldn't be right. How was this even possible.

"You ask how this is possible." Nick said as he walked up behind her.

"How did you ? …. Yeah Nick tell me how this is possible."

"I have the faintest clue." was all she heard him say.

"I thought you were thee Nick Valentine, here to help me find clues." Amy said as she watched her coffin was closed and was lowered into the grave. " Does this mean I died?" Amy asked Nick not wanting to accept the truth.

"In that world you did." Nick walked back out of the ruined both and waited for Amy.

"World? what do you mean by that?" Amy asked as she had to quickly step back out of the booth before it collapsed on top of her.

Nick smiled "Follow me and maybe you might piece this together." Nick walked on and Amy turned from the now destroyed booth to fallow him.

Nick suddenly stopped at a red door and turned to Amy to give her a nod . "This is where I leave you." And with that Nick simply disappeared.

Amy walked up to the door and touched the doorknob.

"Oh, there's going to be some major fucked up shit behind that door." Came a voice from behind Amy.

When Amy turned around she saw Dead pool standing there like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Oh, I know what your thinking, what kind of messed up shit is this?" Dead pool asked as he skipped towards Amy "I bet You readers are probably thinking, 'I thought I was reading a Fan fic about Fallout 4 and here I'm reading about some messed up, drug induced, mind fuck.' " Dead pool said to no-one Amy could see as he continued to skip over to the door and leaned on it.

"Well I'm here to let every everyone know that yes this is indeed a fan fic about me, Dead pool , and it just got labeled wrong." Dead pool put his hands on his hips and let out an exaggerated laugh . " Ah, I'm just fucking with you all. This is still a fan fic about Fallout 4. When this shity chapter is finished you'll understand things better. I also couldn't wait for the first chapter of my fallout-Dead pool cross over to be written so I just had to drop into this one. Oh, and hey rustbucket1, thanks for being the first person to favorite this story. That was so totally awesome of you." Dead pool used his hands to form a heart in front of his chest.

Amy had a puzzled look on her face " Who the fuck are you talking to?" she asked as she looked around for someone.

"Oh, Hi there Amy forgot you were there, I was just talking to our readers, because you know forth wall breaking and all. Any who, shits going to get really fucked up once you go through that door. Your going to end up looking more fucked up then me." Dead pool opened the door and motioned like a perfect gentleman for her to enter "Tits first my lady."

Amy walked through the door and saw she was in a smoke filled gypsy room. When she looked around she saw an old lady sitting at a table smiling at her. When Amy turned to look at Dead pool she saw he was gone.

"Its ok dearie, he was only here to help you transition from the last part of your old life and to the beginning of a new one." Amy smiled as she recognized who the woman was. She was MaMa Murphy from Fallout 4.

" listen for a moment dear while I explain things to you. They won't make much sense now, but they will in the coming chapters of your life" Ma Ma Murphy smiled and pointed at a mirror. It was huge and greatly ornate. " You will lose all of what you hold dear to your heart, but don't worry, things have a way of coming back to you precisely when they mean to." Ma Ma Murphy then pointed at the Mirror again "Now its time for you to bring me that mirror, and dear, remember things happen for a reason."

Amy got up and walked over to the mirror. The mirror was towering over her and appeared to stand 7 feet tall. Amy looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't a beautiful woman by any means, but she wasn't ugly eighther. Amy was startled a bit when her mirror image smiled at her and waved like it was saying goodbye. Amy shook her head and rubbed her eyes. When she looked back at the mirror it was back to acting like a normal mirror.

It took her a moment to lift it off the wall but she managed it. Amy started to walk it back over to Ma Ma Murphy.

Amy felt the top edge of the mirror catch one of the curtains with a sick feeling in her stomach. Before Amy could do anything to stop what was about to happen, the mirror slipped from her grasp and it fell to the floor with a defining crash.

Amy looked down at the shattered mirror and saw it had broken into thousands of tiny little razor sharp pieces. Amy recoiled in horror as every tiny piece of glass started to bleed and ooze out blood.

Amy looked up and saw Ma Ma Murphy was gone and the curtain that had caught the mirror was now falling into a group of candles. Amy lunged to catch the curtain but tripped on one of the ornate rugs. Amy screamed in panic as she fell onto the glass shards.

Amy tried to get up but everywhere she tried to put her hands down to get up there they were sliced open painfully with glass.

Suddenly the room lit up in flames as the curtain finally fell onto the burning candles.

Amy screamed as she felt the fire and glass dig and burn into her skin.

Nora and Danse had made it to vault 81. Nora immediately placed a call on the radio to GoodNeighbor. And like Nora had predicted, the vault over seer refused to let the woman in, but they did agree to run the woman's belongings through the rad scrubber. By this point nearly all her hair had mostly fell out and she had started to bleeding from her eyes nose and ears as every cell in her body begun to mutate.

Nora told Danse to run ahead with the woman to get her to Sanctuary faster. It took him a few hours, but when they got to the bridge he saw Hancock was somehow already there waiting for them.

"Got here fast as I could, rough business turning into a ghoul." And as to prove Hancock right, the woman that was in Danse's arms started to scream as her skin started to split open and bleed from the radiation burns and mutations.

Hancock shook his head "And now her hell begins."


	3. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's changing but what's the price ?

Hancock cringed when the woman started screaming. He had been too high and out of it to remember much of his turning into a ghoul, but he had talked to enough other ghouls to know that he had been extremely lucky to have missed out on all of it. He watched as nearly half the town of Sanctuary came running to the sounds of her screams, but went back to what they were doing when they saw Danse and Hancock. They had already been informed of the new arrival, none of them wanted to be around if things turned for the worse.

"Danse put her in the water, it will help her." They were standing on the wooden bridge to Sanctuary.

"What? Are you fucking high Hancock? That water is full of radiation and god knows what." Danse had turned away from Hancock and started to walk away from the bridge to the town. He felt the back of his power armor jerk back.

"I'm always fucking high and I know the fucking water is full of radiation ass hole, the radiation will help her skin heal faster now that she has gone past the point of what we ghouls call 'no return'. " He let go of Danse's power armor when Danse had turned. He was glaring at the ghoul. The woman was still screaming in agony in his arms.

"Look fuck face, Nora called me on the damn radio to come and help, If your not going to listen to me then what the fuck, just kill her now and get this shit done with. Because every moment we take standing her in a fucking pissing contest we lose more of her sanity, the very sanity that will keep her from being a fucking feral."

Danse huffed at Hancock and ran the woman to the creek bed. He lowered her into the water and was shocked to see the water turn red with her blood as it appeared to be seeping from every pore and wound on her body. She was still wrapped in the blanket Nora had used to cover her body. She had done it as soon as she removed the woman's clothes and saw her skin was starting to develop the sores. Nora had left the woman's under garments on mostly out of modesty. It wasn't until they had stopped to give her more chems when she woke up that Danse had fully understood the severity of the situation.

He had never seen someone turn into a ghoul. He was from the Brotherhood of steel and if there was a ghoul they normally just shot it on sight immediately, whether they were feral or not. Being exiled out of the Brotherhood was a major life change for him. He had to rethink nearly everything he knew that was right and wrong.

Danse watched amazed as the woman had slowly stopped screaming in agony and was now breathing in deep ragged breathes like she had just got done running from a Deathclaw. Her eye's were open and Danse could look into them. They were blood shot and blood was falling out of them like tears. They were two different colors. One was a grey green and the other was a light brown hazel. They were glazed and were distant like her soul was no longer there. He then looked at her skin and saw places where it had split was now starting to slowly heal with angry pink scars.

Hancock walked thorough the water to stand next to him and looked down at the woman. "Radiation heals ghouls, had she of still been human plunging her into the water would have just killed her. From what Nora explained, you guys kept her from dying by removing just enough radiation to keep her alive. Had you guys of just left her she probably would of died a quick painless death as she would have passed out before the worst of it." Hancock laughed then in a mock somber tone of voice he continued "Congratulations Danse you helped make my kind one more strong." Hancock gave Danse a pat on his power armor shoulder. " I'm proud to tell you it's a girl." Hancock held a cigar out to Danse.

"Don't touch me ghoul." Danse turned his head to Hancock ignoring the cigar. "How did you know she was already a ghoul?"

Hancock lit a cigarette inhaled it and answered Danse as he exhaled the smoke. Each word leaving his mouth as a tiny cloud. "I didn't."

"What the hell are you two doing?" It was Preston with Curie and Macready, they all had there guns out and ready to shoot trouble if there was any.

"Is that the woman Nora radioed in?" Preston asked as he put his hand out to Hancock to help him out of the water. Danse picked up the woman and noticed she was somehow lighter. He figured she would be heavier with the water soaking into her blanket.

He didn't need help getting out. He used his jet pack to get them back on shore. Curie walked up to the woman in Danse's arms and checked her vitals. She talked In her thick French accent. " oui She is very warm no, her heart is very fast. We need to get her to house we have set up." Curie turned and walked ahead of Danse leading him to one of the houses that still stood after the bombs fell.

When they got to the house he noticed the windows were boarded over and the door had been fitted over with a door and a heavy chain on the inside.

Hancock had already walked up to the house and opened the door to let Curie and Danse in. Danse saw daisy sitting on the couch in the front room. She smiled at him and waved to be polite. She was a sweet woman at heart even after all the horrible things he had said to her when they first met, he was still a paladin at that time. Hancock turned to Curie. " Thanks love for the chems, we got it from here. The less people we have in here the less of a disaster it might be if she becomes feral. " He gently pushed a stuttering Curie out the door and chained it shut as soon as she was out.

Danse looked at Hancock "Hay Jack ass, you don't need to lock her out like that."

"I'm not locking her out, I'm locking us in. This is going to be a rough night for all of us, her most of all if we are to keep her from becoming feral, an if she does go feral I want people who can handle them selves to take care of what needs to be done. Curie's a hell of a synth, but with her emotions being so raw still, I don't want her to experience pain and guilt on my watch." He went on to make sure the boarded windows around the house were secure.

Danse shifted as he looked for a place to lay woman down. Danse noticed she was still soaked and was dripping water all over the floor. " With you and Daisy here there is really no need for me to be here."

Hancock let out a deep chuckle "No Danse your right. There is no neeed for you to be here, but I think you neeeed to see how someone turns ghoul, maybe you might learn a thing or two."

Daisy walked up to Danse and placed her hands on the woman's face. "She's loosing a lot of fluid, poor thing, we need to get her to the tub." Daisy walked away from Danse and down a hallway. Danse followed her. He walked into the bathroom and laid the woman down into the tub. " I thought she was still wet from the creek?" Danse stood up and looked at daisy. "Do you think she has a chance to be like you and Hancock?"

Daisy smiled and shook her head "You never know until the proses is done if they are going to turn or not. We don't really know what causes some one to go through all this shit and not be feral." She looked at the woman in the tub. She had started moaning in pain again. "She needs irradiated blood to replace the fluids she's already lost. Going through all this shit takes a toll on the body. She's mutating and what her body doesn't need anymore Is getting pushed out through that fluid she's technically sweating out. Go ask Hancock for a few bags of irradiated blood while I get her settled, oh and gat a dry blanket also dearie."

Daisy watched Danse leave the bathroom and she walked over to the woman in the tub. Daisy didn't have the heart to tell him this woman was on the brink of already being feral. There was really nothing anyone could do to prevent that. It was all up to the person if they were to become feral or not. She remembered when the bombs fell and waking up as she was. But the memories of what went on in between were hazy and full of pain.

All she knew is that when she woke up she felt like she had given up something about her self for this new life. It wasn't like a faded memory, but a pain of loss she felt on a deeper level. The pain would flicker like a fire at the look of a painting, the sound of a song, but worst of all when she read books. When She talked to other ghouls that were like her self they all had the same odd feelings, but over different things.

Daisy walked over to the woman and unwrapped the wet blanket from her. Daisy cringed as some of her skin had stuck to the blanket when it healed. She had to reopen a few wounds to remove the blanket. She sat the woman forward to get the blanket out from under her when She saw a faint tattoo on her back. By now it had mostly been replaced with raw new skin. Daisy traced the lines of the tattoo with her fingers. There was no mistaking the resemblance it had to Hancock.

"Hey John, you need to see this." She draped the blanket over the front of the woman and supported her so Hancock could see her back.

Hancock walked into the room "Did ya find a third nipple or…." Hancock stopped when he saw the tattoo. There was no fucking way. Tattoos were rare in the commonwealth. Those that did exist were crude and simple in design. This one was highly detailed and even though most of it had been replaced by scar tissue he could clearly see the frock coat, tri-corn hat and the ghoul face. Next to that was some freak in a red full body suit. "What the Fuck is that shit?" Hancock was holding a few bags of irradiated blood. He set them down and walked over to the tub. "At least I look good, I'm gonna have to ask her where she got that done so I can get one myself." Hancock and Daisy let out a dry laugh as they knew ghoul skin is too rough and callused for that.

Danse peeked his head around the door way. He had taken his power armor off and had left it in the front room. He was wearing a grey mechanic jumpsuit. He had long ago gotten rid of his orange brotherhood jump suit that he normally wore. Besides the mechanic suit was so much more comfortable in this early fall heat. Danse walked through the door and saw Hancock was staring at the woman's back. He had heard Daisy call for him. "What's wrong?"

Hancock laughed "It looks like she's a fan of mine, though why any one would want a tattoo of this ugly face is beyond me. Where did you guys fucking find her anyway? Nora was a bit vague on the details." Hancock turned to Danse, grabbed the blanket from him and handed it to Daisy. "Mind taking first watch while we go talk love?"

Danse caught a glimpse of the tattoo on her back and he wondered the same thing Hancock had.

"I don't mind John, right now she's just sweating out her old cells to make way for the new ones." Daisy prided her self on what medical knowledge she had as she propped the woman up in the bathtub. She waited for the men to leave before switching out the blankets.

Hancock and Danse went to the front room. Hancock walked to the kitchen and came back with two beers and a jet inhaler. Hancock had asked for the house to be stocked with beer, food and medical supplies. It was the compromise that he and Preston agreed upon. Preston was the one that wanted the house secured. Hancock hated being locked up like this let alone with an ass hole like Danse. That had been a spur of the moment idea. Hancock had decided to lock him in here after what had happened back at the bridge. Hancock figured that maybe if Danse saw what someone had to go through to become a ghoul, that maybe he would be a little more tolerant towards his kind.

Hancock saw Danse sitting in the red over stuffed recliner. He handed Danse a beer and walked over to the couch where he sprawled his self out and popped the top off his beer with the edge of the coffee table. Hancock looked at Danse for an answer to his question he had asked in the bathroom.

Danse told Hancock everything. About the missing equipment, the children of Adam at the dump site, how the woman just appeared on the platform. How they had gave her all the rad away just to keep her alive. Danse then shifted and leaned for word in his seat as he took a drink of his beer. " When the chem's wore off she woke up. She fought me to sit up, but her skin was swollen and she was still kind of out of it. I finally had to set her down so Nora could give her more chem's to calm her down." He felt a bit of regret as he remembered what the woman said to him after he said something about puting her down. "She said her name was Amy after Nora explained things to her. Nora yelled at me after I had tried to tell her the truth of the situation. Nora then gave her a strong dose of ultra jet laced with a stimpack, then she said the weirdest thing." Danse had to take another drink of beer before continuing. "She said she knew another man named Danse From something called Fallout 4. That the Danse in the game was a complete ass hole and that she didn't like him at first. She said she felt bad for him after he found out he was a synth, and that elder Maxson had ordered her character to kill him. She said She didn't, but by this point the chems had kicked in and she passed out." Danse had finished his beer quicker then he expected to. He still couldn't believe what she had said.

Hancock smiled "Amy thought you were an ass hole? I'm liking her more and more and I haven't even got to talk to her yet. At least she has a name now. Amy, short and to the point. Definitely not a common name you hear in the commonwealth these day's." Hancock saw Danse was a little upset about what the woman had said about him. "Ya know, those children of Adam people believe in alternate world's right?"

Danse shook his head then looked at Hancock "What are talking about Hancock?"

Hancock tapped the mouth piece of the jet inhaler on his lips trying to remember. "When Nora and I walked thorough the glowing sea to find Virgil we came across a children of Adam compound. We talked to a woman named Mother Isolde. She spoke about Adam being in many world's." Hancock didn't care the children of Adam nor did he like them. They were weird and way out there. He only tolerated them because they treated him with kindness because they believed he and all the other non feral ghouls had been touched by Adam's divine light.

Danse remembered Mother Isolde. He had gone with Nora to give Virgil his serum after she came back from the institute. And had got to meet her when they stopped for supplies. "Are you suggesting that woman" Danse pointed at the bathroom. "comes from one of these other world's? That's insane." Danse got up and walked to the kitchen and got another beer. He wasn't a big fan of alcohol, but after remembering what the woman had said he felt like he needed to drink another beer to dull the painful memories she brought back. He could hear Hancock still talking to him from the front room.

"Think about it man, Amy's got a tattoo of me on her back, she knew practically your entire life story, and the biggest clue of all would be her just appearing out of no where on that platform, not to mention the children of Adam were involved, who just so happen to believe in other world's."

Danse walked back with a beer in hand and started to sit.

"Hey man, proper drinking etiquette states your supposed to bring the other person a beer. Ya feel me."

Danse sat in the chair and opened his beer. "That's if your drinking buddies, we are not buddies, and no I don't feel you. let's get this straight. I'm here only because I need to be. I'm not here to drink and party. You might think this is a light matter but it's not. Don't think I won't hesitate to shoot that woman if she's feral. That's why I'm not calling her by her name until she wakes up and I know she not feral." He then took a drink of his beer.

Hancock was impressed with the skill Danse hid his soft side by coming off as a complete fucking ass hole. Hancock knew it was harder to put something down if it had a name. He popped a mentat into his mouth then took a hit from his inhaler. Hancock let the smoke flow out of his mouth "Wake me up when it's my turn to watch Amy." Hancock watched as Danse's mouth twitched when he had said her name. Hancock then pulled his hat down over his face and laid back into the couch to get some rest.

Daisy sat and watched over the woman. She was hot to the touch and was still sweating hard. Several hours had gone by before she heard a tap at the door. She looked up to see Danse. "If you want, I can take over and you can go rest." Danse walked into the room and handed her a beer.

Daisy took it and stood up. "That's nice of you Danse, never thought I'd see you be nice to a ghoul."

Danse smiled as he sat in the chair Daisy was just sitting in. "I'm not being nice to a ghoul. That would ruin my reputation, I'm just offering beer to a lady is all. How is She?" Danse asked as he looked at the woman. He was shocked to see she was smaller.

"She's still sweating out her old cells. She's also getting warmer which means she's going to be at critical soon." It's been years since Daisy saw someone turn ghoul. It's not something she would soon forget. "Here's a cloth I've been using to keep the sweat out of her eye's I'll go get a fresh bowl of water for you to dip it in." Daisy picked up a bowl that had been full of water and handed Danse the cloth. He looked at the cloth then at the woman.

Danse sat there for a moment. He saw her skin was pink, raw and angry. He thought Hancock and other ghouls had bad skin, but this was the worst. Probably because the skin was freshly wounded and not fully healed and scarred like the others yet. He reached over and started blotting the sweat off her face. "I don't " she mumbled In a quiet mumble. Danse pulled back startled.

"She's been mumbling things more and more as her fever peeks." Daisy had brought back a bowl of water and placed it next to Danse. "She mumbles about not wanting to be here, or not wanting to die." Daisy then turned to walk out the door and stopped "Call for me if anything changes." Daisy walked out.

Danse dipped the cloth into the water and continued to blot the woman's face. Compared to how she was screaming at the bridge she seemed almost peaceful now.

Danse understood now why they had put her in a tub. The fluids that she was sweating we're going down the drain . It didn't smell bad or anything, but was tinged red as it flowed across the porcelain to the drain. He finally realized the smell reminded him of how blood smelled. Daisy said something about loosing cells. He wondered if she meant blood cells or DNA.

As he wiped her face he could feel the heat of her skin through the cloth. Danse sat with her for hours not knowing exactly how many went by. He was dipping the cloth into the water when her body went rigged. She sat up and opened her eye's and stared at the wall like she saw something there. Her hand shot out from under the blanket and gripped Danse's arm in a death grip. Her hand so hot it almost felt like it was burning him "Don't let it kill me!" she whispered in a terrified voice as she fell back into the tub her eye's rolled up and she started to shake violently from a seizure.

Amy had awoke lying face first on a cold black granite floor. The cold floor felt good against her skin. The memory of the gypsy room filled with glass and flames still fresh in her head. She remembered screaming in agony as she cried out for help. She remembered the room suddenly filling with water stopping the pain. When the room emptied of the water she passed out on the just laid there not wanting to get up or move.

"Bloody fucking hell, how long are you going to stay down there?" the voice was a thick British accent. Amy kind of recognized the voice and tried to remember who it was. She sat up not wanting to see her skin, but was surprised to see her self unharmed.

"Bout bloody time you got up love, been waiting awhile now." Amy looked in the direction of the voice. She wanted to melt.

She saw a tall thin but muscular man standing almost over her. He was wearing a long black duster. His face was pale, chiseled and defiant. It was the combed back bleach blond hair that gave away who he was. He extended his hand out to her. Amy took a deep breath then exhaled as she finally reached out and grasped his hand. Her hand did not go through his hand as he felt very solid. Bad thoughts crossed her stood up and looked at him again just to make sure who she was seeing was real.

"Hey love if your going to stare may as well take a bloody picture it might last longer." he let go of her hand then shifted his weight as he pulled out a cigarette and lit it.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to stare. It's just that well, Your spike from Buffy."

" Your Spike from Buffy , oh wow ." he mimicked her in a high pitch voice. "Bloody hell, yes I'm Spike an I'm fucking here to help you on to your next leg of this….aw Fuck this shit." Spike pulled out a flask and offered it to Amy. "Not sure it will do anything for you since it's not real and all but your going to need it for this next part."

Amy took the flask and smelled it. It was whisky. She took a drink from it and coughed as she felt it burn it's way to her stomach. Spike took the flask back and laughed. "Guess it does work." "Now, being a bloody fan girl and all you Probably know about who I am and such right?"

Amy shook her head as she felt the light tingle of the alcohol working.

"Then you remember what I had to do to get my soul back right?" Spike asked as he took a long drag of his cigarette .

Amy had to stop and think "You went to Africa to find a shamanic demon that could give you back your soul and he put you through trials. You eventually had to fight for both your life and soul." Amy froze and looked at Spike.

Spike smiled and spoke as he let the smoke out of his mouth "Yeah, he said you knew your stuff. Bloody geeks. Well I guess it's time." Spike flicked the cigarette then flipped one side of his duster and Amy saw he had a sword in a hilt. He pulled the sword out and handed it to her. "Here, your going to need this love."

Amy looked at the sword it was fucking huge. The hilt was white with a wolf's head carved into it. "John snow's sword. Fan fucking-tastic. Why am I getting John Snow's sword." Amy took the sword and it was so heavy she nearly dropped it. She could barely lift the sword with two hands.

"Because love, now it's your turn to fight for your soul. Think of the worst thing you never want to see in real life, and remember, go for the head, what ever it is always go for the bloody fucking head."

A loud snort was heard behind them. Spike and Amy turned to look at what the noise was. "Holy bloody fucking hell, what the fuck did you think of!" spike asked as they saw what just appeared.

Amy was so terrified she started to shake "That's an albino Deathclaw" she then grabbed spikes arm and yelled at him "Don't let it kill me!"

Spike shook his head and pulled his arm from Amy. "I can't do anything I was told to give you that sword and leave. This is the battle for your soul love." With that Spike just disappeared.

Amy turned to the deathclaw and saw that it had finally seen her. With surprising speed it ran to her and slammed the back of it's clawed hand into her chest sending her backwards onto her back. Amy turned to her stomach got up and ran from the deathclaw. She could feel the floor shake with every step the monster took. Suddenly she felt pain between her shoulder blades as the deathclaw had swiped at her back. Amy swung around with the sword and accidentally cut off the Deathclaw's hand with it. She watched horrified as the monster screamed in pain as it's hand dropped to the ground and it bleed out on her.

It looked at her with hate in it's eye's and used its uninjured hand to backhand her again in the chest. Amy went flying backwards this time coughed up blood.

Hancock had woke up to Danse and Daisy yelling for his help. He got up and ran to the bathroom. Amy was having convulsions in the tub. Danse was trying to hold her arm still as Daisy tried to put an IV from one of the irradiated blood bags in it. Hancock watched as Amy suddenly coughed up blood and Danse pulled back in horror. "Isn't there more we could be fucking doing for her?" he yelled as he went back to trying to hold the arm.

Hancock went over and helped Danse secure her arm for the IV.

Amy got up and found she had dropped the sword. She desperately looked around for it but was suddenly lifted into the air. The deathclaw had picked her up and was now eyeing her face to face. He opened his mouth and yelled his roar into her face. Amy watched as saliva flew out of it's mouth and around each of it's sharp razer teeth and threw her. Amy landed with a sick thud and rolled across the ground like a rag doll. She had felt her arm break on impact.

That's when she saw the sword lying about five feet away from her. Ignoring the sickening pain in her arm, as she got up and ran for the sword. The Deathclaw advanced onto her. She dived for the sword and grabbed it with her good hand. She was up on her knees and struggled to get up with the sword. Amy swung the sword up at the last moment. When she saw the Deathclaw was nearly on her. The Deathclaw impaled it's self on her sword. It paused for a moment as it's heart tried to beat one last time with hard steel lodged through it. Amy couldn't move in time as the massive Deathclaw fell dead on top of her and everything went blank.

Danse and Hancock watched as Daisy pulled the IV back out of her arm after the blood bag had emptied. Amy's other arm had got broken during the seizure. She had hit it hard on the edge of the tub when she tried to flail it. The blanket that covered her was covered from all the blood she had coughed up. She had stopped seizing just as fast as she started. It was Danse that had reached for her neck to feel for the pulse. In a relieved voice he smiled. "She's still alive."

Hancock had to pull Danse from the bathroom. He could see the weariness in Danse's face. Even though he was a synth he was programmed to be as human as possible. Being tired was a human trait and he looked every ounce of it. "You need to rest. She will be fine. I promise." Hancock started to walk away.

"Did you and Daisy go through the same thing?" Danse stared at the floor as he sat in the recliner.

"Yeah, we all did. Some more so then others. I was lucky. I turned ghoul because of an experimental drug I found. I was high as fuck through it all so I don't remember anything. This get up was the first thing I saw when I woke up. That's when John Hancock was born and John McDonough died." Hancock started to walk to the bathroom.

"Wait, as in Diamond city McDonough, wasn't that the name of that Mayor in Diamond city? The one that ended up being a synth? You guy's related or something?" Danse genuinely felt bad about asking when he saw pained look on Hancock's face.

Hancock growled at the name and memory of it all. "That fucking synth killed my brother and took his name." Hancock walked away from Danse and went to the bathroom to give Daisy a break.

When he got in there Amy's arm was wrapped in a splint and she had a clean blanket covering her. Daisy had fallen asleep while holding the cloth. Hancock gently touched Daisy's shoulder and she jumped awake. "Oh, it's you john, she's a lot calmer now. She's not sweating no more and her skin is scabbing over now. You here for your watch?" Daisy asked as She got up and stretched

"Go get some rest Daisy, I got it from here." Hancock sat in the chair and watched as Daisy left the room. He propped his feet on the edge of the sink as he pulled out his jet inhaler and took a long drag of it. Then watched the smoke rise to the ceiling as he let it out. He smiled as the jet kicked in.

Amy woke up standing in a room bathed in white. She looked around and saw there was a massive stone door with what looked like a tree carved on it behind her. It looked like it was just floating in air. "Why am I here?" Amy asked aloud expecting no answer. The memory of the Deathclaw still fresh in her memories.

"Hey."

Amy jumped and looked around. She saw a being that was made of shadow sitting across from her. The whole body was white like the room she was in, yet she could see a shadow outline. "Who are you?"

The thing smiled somehow " Ohh, I'm glad you asked." It answered in a voice that was neither male or female, old or young yet sounded like all at once. "I am what you call the world, or perhaps the universe, or perhaps Adam, or perhaps God, or perhaps truth, or perhaps all, or perhaps one, and I am also" it lifted it's hand and pointed at Amy "You".

Amy took a step back. "Why am I here?"

" You are here because I have brought you here. I have put you through the trials to see if you deserve a second chance." The being shifted and rested it's hand on it's knee "You died in your world. This is your second chance at life."

Amy had a puzzled look on her face "I didn't die, I was brought here by some freak lightning storm. I want to go back home." Amy was starting to panic at the thought of never seeing home again.

"You no longer have a home in that world. You crashed your car after it got struck by lightning. I brought your soul in to this world and provided you with a body." The being stood up and walked to Amy and was very close to her. "What do you value most in life? Your wisdom or your memories?"

Amy shook her head "Why are you doing this to me, what have I done to deserve this?"

" I am doing this because as people like to say 'life likes to fuck with you.' As to why you deserve this second chance, well it is because you have done nothing to deserve it. Nothing with your life, nothing with the tools I gave you to do good in your world. So here is your second chance to do something good. Not many souls get this chance, I guess you could say it's a once in a life time chance." The being got so close to Amy's face she could almost feel a nose if they had one. "What do you value most in life? Your wisdom or your memories?"

Amy thought for a moment. "With out memories there is no wisdom, With out wisdom there are no memories" Amy waited for the being to respond. He just stood there. Amy couldn't tell if it was staring at her or not as it had no eye's.

After what felt like an eternity the being let out a laugh that was so loud it felt like it reverberated on every cell of Amy's body. "Consider that a blessing for making me laugh. Only one other person was able to do that and I blessed him with more charisma then any living soul should posses." It continued to laugh as it placed a hand on Amy's shoulder to steady it's self. Amy felt a sudden wave of euphoria as it touched her. The being then straightened his self up and took a few steps back from Amy. "I can't let you go with out taking a payment for your second chance though. I'm afraid that is how things must be." The being put it's hand to where it's mouth should be like it was thinking. "I know, I'll take your knowledge of things. You will only be left with your wisdom and your sensory memories."

Amy looked at the being with a concerned face "I don't understand, what's sensory memories?"

"What happens when you smell a camp fire?"

"I remember almost every other campfire that I shared with family and friends. They come at me all at one and it makes me feel happy." Amy smiled at the memories that brought up.

"After this you will feel happy when you smell a campfire and not know why. In order to give you a knew life I'm going to remove what I can of your old. Since sensory memory is deeply ingrained into your soul I can't remove that."

The being lifted it's hand and placed it on Amy's forehead. When it pulled back Amy watched yellow wisps of gold strands flow out from her head like threads made of gold dust. She felt her mind being ripped apart like paper, but could do nothing to stop it. She watched terrified as the last whisp left. The being was now holding what looked like a glittering ball of thread. The being tossed it up in the air then caught it in it's hand like a ball.

Amy laughed like a child "Can I play with that?"

The being looked at her and smiled "What's your name child?"

Amy started to answer, but found she couldn't. "I don't know, do you know my name?" Amy asked the being.

"You will find your name in time, but I think it's time you woke up. Too bad you won't remember this or I would ask you to say hi to Hancock for me." The being swiped his hand and the door behind Amy opened. Amy turned to see darkness. Suddenly arms made of shadow sprang fourth from the darkness and grabbed Amy. She didn't even have a chance to scream as she was pulled violently through the door.

Hancock was resting but not asleep when Amy's body twitched in the tub. Hancock didn't move or say anything as he watched her lift her hand that wasn't in a sling up as she looked at it. She then looked at the sling. She moved slowly getting used to how her new body felt. She finally stood up, but fell back down on shaky legs. She tried again to get up, this time managing it with out the help of the tub. Amy was naked since Daisy had removed all her clothing. Amy acted like she didn't even care she was naked.

Amy walked by Hancock and saw something move to her right. She jumped and she looked to see what was moving. She saw a monster with no hair and glistening scarred skin looking at her. Amy slowly backed up and threw the bar of soap from the sink at it shattering the mirror. Amy screamed from the sudden loud noise that was amplified with her newly enhanced hearing. Her voice was unfamiliar to her and she ran out of the bathroom.

"Oh Fuck!" Hancock bolted out of the bathroom after her. Hancock watched as she ran into Danse who had been asleep in the recliner and was now staring at her with his gun aimed . She wanted to tell him there was a monster in the bathroom and that he should kill it, but she was having a hard time controlling her mouth and voice and it sounded deep, scratchy and horse.

Amy then noticed the gun was pointed at her. There was a loud bang as she was Just finally able to get "help" to come out of her mouth. Amy fell to the ground when the bullet grazed her on the side of her head. She yelled in pain and put her hand up to the fresh wound on her head. The bullet had grazed across her skull and left a large open gash that started bleeding profusely between her fingers. Amy held her hand to her head to stop the pain. She started crying like a frightened child and begun rocking to calm her self.

Danse rushed to help her, but was blind sided by sudden pain as Hancock slammed his large fist into his face. Suddenly the chained door was blasted open with a small explosion and Nora was standing there hands on her hips "The Fuck is going on!


End file.
